


Morning Star

by xyc80



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Demon hunter!Zach, Demon!Chris, M/M, magic in chaos
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyc80/pseuds/xyc80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach是个赏金猎手式的恶魔猎人，而Chris是他见过最容易状况外的恶魔了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

    

  

#苹果的味道并不在于苹果的本身。

 

    纽约的都市传说实在是太多太多太多了，比如说危机时刻从天而降的西装男啦，超级英雄啦，地铁站隧道地下的地狱入口啦，博物馆到了晚上的神秘的不安宁啦之类，人们对这些都半信半疑的。

    可是为什么大多数人完全否定恶魔的存在呢？Chris疑惑地思索着。

    这是一个极好的夜晚，星光闪烁，适合作奸犯科，饮酒作乐。

    他此时正坐在吧台前，呆滞地看着驻场歌手，一杯喝得差不多的啤酒摆在他的面前。即使酒吧里几乎没有人，那个造型像是金发柔和版艾伦·摩尔的中音男歌手还是唱着欢快的American Pie，技艺精通地拨弄着吉他。

    我是说，的确有人是信仰宗教的，但是你直白妥当地告诉他，嘿我是个恶魔，岁数是你的几何平方倍喔时，没有一个人信任你。即使你用某种力量移动了物体证明时，人们也只是表示真是不可思议，然后开始问询起量子力学来。大概科技的发展已经快要把传统的那些东西全盘湮没了吧，真是令人悲伤。

    Chris把啤酒喝完，接着酒保拿走了他的杯子又替他满上了一杯，艾伦·摩尔唱起了惨兮兮的Moon child。

    Chris是个诚实的恶魔，而且他为自己的身份骄傲，在这个地球上能认知出他是恶魔的，他都会好好对待，或者说是被感动。不过那些人真是少之又少，并且大多都是带着驱魔的心思来的。

    真是不专业，驱魔一般能吓吓那些喜欢附身的恶灵罢了。接过了啤酒大喝了一口，啤酒花啧了他一嘴，Chris依旧悲伤地用大脑漫游着那些抱怨信息。

    这几个月他都过得不顺利，他总是挨饿，还感觉总有人跟踪他。

    不过对于Chris来说，他其实挺羡慕那些下地狱的恶魔的，毕竟那是某种程度上的回家——呃，可能难受了点。不过于他而言，地狱是一个简单粗暴却异常平缓的地方。比如说，绝不可能会有哪个恶魔或者哪个堕天使突发奇想——我们来发明电力，来发明互联网吧。

    因为魔法解决一切！

    不过他没有办法回去，因为让时光退回到十五年，那时他做了一个选择，他放弃了一次召唤契约。这是让他至今被困在这个飞速发展，令人眩晕的地球上，被困于这副像是人类一样的躯体里的原因。他甚至被限制了一大部分能力。不过本质上还是不同的，比如他不会衰老。

    从外形上看，他几乎只是一个普通的，甚至过于甜美的加州大男孩，并且这15年都没有变化。

    “Jack，”他耳边突然起另一个男人的声音，Jack是酒保的名字，“一杯大都会。”

    Chris挠了挠头发，自己实在是太走神了，都没有发现身边突然出现的人，而且这个人还点了这么小姑娘的酒。于是他扭头打量对方，因酒精而有点微醺，看得有些不太清楚。不过他脑内真实地默默地感叹道：这绝对是我见过最怪异的眉毛。

    赶紧扭头回来继续喝啤酒，觉得自己的脸颊被酒精蒸热了些许。他就这么错过了对方嘴角突然上扬，然后嗤笑出来。

    此时换了一个驻场歌手，引过去了Chris的注意力。

    “Jack，”那个眉毛十分有异域风情的帅哥接过了酒保小哥递过来的鸡尾酒，然后熟络地带着笑意对他说，“他的酒我买单了。”

    轮到Chris有些震惊，他懵了一小会然后就这么看着对方：“这是什么意思？”

    “请你喝酒。”如此坦然地回答。Chris迟疑了半响，然后接话：“……如果我没钱我会自觉排队去领补助的。”没钱我会用魔法变一堆钞票出来的虽然他们都是没有标记的非法产物，是的，通不过验钞机。

    “……”大概是第一次遇见这么不客气的人而噎到了吧。不过怪眉毛，嗯Chris内心默默给他取了个外号，仍然地有着风度地微笑着，其实表情更接近与尴尬地笑容僵在脸上。

    驻场歌手是个女人，这时她唱起了普莱斯利的情歌。

    “你第一次来酒吧吗？”他诧异，嘴巴里吐字清晰地蹦出这句话，“我是说，当在酒吧里有人为你付账的时候意味着……”

    “喔，你想和我发生性关系？”Chris直白地打断了他的话，脸上带上了狡黠的笑容，眼睛蓝盈盈地闪烁着一丝狭促。

    “……示好。”气若游丝地补充完整。

    Chris对于这种露水情缘分外没有兴趣，确切的说，他一直觉得这种行为吃力不讨好。在人间的这15年里，他最大的娱乐活动就是看电影，而电影里面总是描述一夜情后各种麻烦，接着还会添油加醋一番 。他觉得他可能被人类的这些戏剧性的东西教化了一番。

    “老兄，你叫什么？”Chris笑嘻嘻地问。

    “Zach。”他回答。

    “好吧，”Chris放下了啤酒杯，啤酒已经被他喝完了，他真是十分喜欢这滋味，“Zach。”

    Chris无比严肃地凝视住他，“你知道我是什么吗？（who I am）”

    Zach翻了个白眼，开始满嘴跑火车，“明星？政要？公司的总裁？”

    人类果然无趣，Chris失望地想，金钱声望权利勾结在一起，难怪这么容易拿灵魂和恶魔做交易。他慢慢地倾身过去，到了对方的耳边。

    酒保小哥认真地切着芹菜，对于这种情形已经见怪不怪了。

    湿润的气息吹进Zach的耳朵里，还有些酒精清凉的味道，Chris的语气洋洋得意的。他的嘴唇也太靠近他的皮肤了，Zach稍微有些紧张。

    “我是个恶魔。”他说得很轻声，并且很得意，“Asmodeus*2的血脉。”愚蠢的人类吓傻了吧。他退回来打算细细欣赏对方的表情。

    “哇，”Zach感叹了出来，他的声音仍然不疾不徐的，似乎一切都在掌控中一样，“令人印象深刻。”

    Chris打量着眼前这位喝着小甜水，似乎并不惊讶的男人。他有点兴致盎然，不过仍然疑惑着他究竟是否信了他的话。“所以……”

    “有趣，”Zach大概会说些什么你的接茬方式还真是让人无语啊，现在傻子都不封建迷信了。不过对方同样认真地看着他，眼神玩味。

    Chris被他这样看得有些光火，还被他打断了，他继续抢着说：“所以，你要把灵魂出卖给我么？”

     Zach忽然笑得像只猫一样，“实际上，你知道么，到纽约的几个月以来，”他把那娘兮兮的鸡尾酒一饮而尽，然后一只手抚上Chris的脸颊。这举动让Chris整个人都慌得要死。他的指尖怎么那么温热啊……

     “我都能追踪到恶魔的气息，确切的说是你。”

     “……”Chris发现自己不能动弹了，他愤怒地看着Zach，其实还有点不在状况内。

    所以……其实这个和他搭讪的男人也是驱魔师什么的？为他买酒也是因为，嘿我要把你送回老家了这轮我请了的意思？为什么他不能动了！一定是这个变态在手心纹了一个恶魔陷阱！

    “所以小公主，想回家嘛？”

    酒保此时忙于擦拭着玻璃杯，他看似不闻不问，实际上已经在心里把这份约炮邀约的样本，放到了奇怪那一分类。

 

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是不合逻辑的！

#野兽派可以借鉴，老虎狮子也要有人画嘛。

  


“这个东西弄得我很痛。”Chris龇牙咧嘴地努力地挣扎着，他不满地低下头看手铐。他被Zach强制性地铐上了，两人还是铐在一起。

街道上很安静，但是偶尔路过的人还是投来了好奇的目光。接着Zach就开心地宣告：“NYPD。”这简直把Chris气得不行。

“放开我。”Chris被拽扯着向前，“不然我杀掉你！噢！真的超痛的！！！”

Zach挑了挑眉：“因为被祝圣过——为了逮你们这些恶魔。”

“我和你说，你不是我第一个碰到的驱魔师，你们也就会用用圣水……嘶——”手铐挨着他的皮肤就像是化学灼伤一般的疼，“画几个简单的魔法阵，就以为……”

“话很多呀，Mr.Asmodeus。”继续拖着对方走，“还有，听话一点会少受点伤。”

“叫我Chris！”他气急败坏地低吼出来，虽然有些不情愿，但是他的确试着不去反抗那个该死的手铐。不过倒是Zach突然停下，让他措不及防地向前迈一步，扯到了手铐，又尝到了被灼伤了的感觉。

他感觉，如果自己是个气球一定就要气炸了。

“认真的？”Zach不可置信地看着他，他脸上的表情一定很狰狞。不过Zach倒是没有在意这个。接着Chris发现他低下头然后肩膀开始不规律地抖动起来……他不会是在笑吧。

……

他就是在笑，已经笑出声了。

“WTF？”Chris的表情绝对是生无可恋的那一种。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈……”Zach似乎停不下来，“哈哈哈哈哈哈……一个…一个恶魔……哈哈，竟然叫Chris……哈哈哈哈。”*1

Chris挥拳揍了上去，也不管街上有没有人了。

过了一会，Zach把Chris掼到了墙上，才制伏住这个威胁到“再笑我要打烂你的脸”的恶魔。

他心里对于Chris的情况有了一个大致的猜测。

Chris喘着气，纠缠地打在一起的时候手铐的烧灼对他可没有客气，他可能疼得眼泪都出来了。心里为自己的状态感到愤怒。Zach伸出右手捏起他的下巴，神色有些担心地打量他，那个架势就像是牙医要病人张开嘴。

“看什么看！”Chris莫名其妙地觉得自己鼻子突然一酸。

“你……”Zach停顿了一下，不知说什么才好：“……做恶魔混成你这样也太惨了。”

Chris简直要冷笑出声，“呵，谢谢你告诉我。”

“你这个案例比较麻烦……”他自言自语着，然后和Chris的眼睛对上。Zach再一次惊异于那纯洁的蓝色。

恶魔都是善于伪装的，伪装得纯洁无辜然后蚕食人的心灵，他这么提醒自己。

Chris不用看都知道自己的手腕伤成什么样子了，他还和那只毛乎乎的手铐在同一副手铐里。在物理层面上他就脱不开身……如果是换成从前，他可以轻易地……杀死对方——就像碾死一只蚂蚁一样。

Zach那只和他铐在一起的毛乎乎的手忽然握住了他的手腕。他感觉有些意料之外，只听见寂静的整个环境里，纤细的铁链细碎地发出声音。

以及之前他就发现的，对方的指尖的温热。

“看样子暂时你回不了老家了，Chris。”Zach表示非常遗憾，但语气中仍然带着笑意。“先去我家吧。”

Chris仍然十分不情愿，但是他无法反抗，因为……

“上楼。”Zach命令般地说。

 

#

Zach回到家里，他就解开了手铐。Chris为自己的手腕抱怨了好些会儿。

他家里设计了太多隐形的陷阱，他很自信Chris逃不出去。

然后他和大部分独居的人一样，一回到家后就以一种废人的姿态窝进了沙发。他掏出了手机看了看时间，然后他想到，

他带了一个巨大的隐形麻烦回来，Chris。

Chris心底气还没消，不过他环顾着周围的房间——比他十五年来在外流……咳闯荡所住的地方都好上不少，而且从装帧上来看，就像是电视剧里普通的公寓——老友记那种。不过，可能书架摆放的书过于整齐和颜色分类了一些，色调也没有那么温馨田园，窗帘的颜色是深紫色，沙发上还有那种一看就是因为主人喜欢而买回家的方形抱枕。但这仍然是居家装帧的样本，完全不会令人遐想到任何关于神秘主义的地方。

他毫不见外地也缩到了沙发上。柔软的沙发陷了进去，完美地贴合住他的身型。然后他抬眼看见沙发对面的电视机，虽然没有开启，但是尺寸还是很客观。

“现在驱魔师都很有钱么？”

“……我继承了一笔遗产。”

“哇，多到能让你随便找无辜的恶魔麻烦了。”Chris扭头对他说，不爽写在脸上。

“没有一个恶魔是无辜的，Chris。”他咬了咬右手食指的手关节，另一只手盖着手机。Chris才意识到，恶魔陷阱是被烙在Zach手心的。

“你对恶魔有偏见。”Chris哼了哼。

“不说这个，”Zach从沙发上弹跳出来，起身到厨房拿水，“说说你的问题。”

Chris翻了个白眼，“你怎么找到我的？”

“我猜猜……”Zach给自己接了杯水，“大概是你和每个想和你上床的女孩说，嘿，我是恶魔我看不上你？”然后他又取出一个杯子，问到：“你都成为都市传说了，Chris……想喝什么？有咖啡，印度茶叶，伏特加，呃……还有一种中药茶*2。”

“伏特加……没办法，你知道的这有时甚至比我是gay还好用。”

Zach带着他的那杯水和加了冰的伏特加回到沙发上，似乎有些受了冒犯：“是嘛。”

他接过伏特加就大喝了一口，然后脸颊就变得通红了，他很确定不只是酒精的作用，主要的原因一定是他十分生气。

“我们谈谈为什么你沦落到这个样子？Mr.Asmodeus。”

“恳请你叫我Chris。”他咬着牙说，嘴里满是酒精的味道。

Zach挑眉，耐心地等他回答。

Chris突然一改全然被冒犯，生气的表情，他露出一个温柔得不像是恶魔的笑容，声音细小：“因为我放弃了一件契约。”

Zach的眉头拧紧，有些怀疑地看向Chris……果然是件麻烦的差事，他想到。

恶魔契约这种事情，虽然臭名昭著但是也没有落下过任何话柄，大概。而Chris放弃了契约，这种行为就像是单方面撕毁合同一样……Zach努力地将思绪理清楚——Chris为了不知什么原因而放弃了这个交易，而魔法仪阵依然发挥了作用。

所以他才被困在人间。

  


  


-tbc-

 


	3. Chapter 3

#却在地面和头骨之间/迷失了方向。

 

 

 

Chris摸索到了Zach的书房。

一些古董收藏陈列在简洁的现代风格的书架上或者陈列柜里，营造出一种奇妙的违和感。书柜里都是些小说，工具书。Chris皱着眉头思索他的魔法书在哪儿。

书房里一块巨大的板子立在书柜旁，挡住了一半的窗户，上面贴着纽约地图。然后上面有凌乱的线被工字钉扎在上面，追踪迹象般地紧紧绷在工字钉之间。他仔细扫视着那些钉子钉住的地名，其中有几个点……有几个地名他再熟悉不过。

他的手指顺着线摸索到最后一个扎住的地方，昨晚上他所在的，以啤酒种类丰富而闻名的开心榛子酱先生&美乃滋酒吧。

Chris低下眼睛想了想。

“你跟踪我。”他陈述出事实。

“像你这样树大招风的恶魔，想抓你的肯定不止我一个。”Zach悠闲地斜倚着门框，“实际上我很开心我第一个找到你，因为我比较有原则。”

Chris斜眼他一会，继续打量着周围。他有一把看上去坐着不是很舒服的椅子，书桌上有一台苹果的一体机，然后一些资料整齐地堆叠在一旁，最上面压着一张照片——一个带着眼镜，相貌并不出众的男人。

“这是谁？”Chris问，拾起那张照片。

“同样在追踪你的人，”他回答。

Chris挑起了眉毛，疑惑地望着他。“哇喔，还有你这样无聊的人？”

“闭嘴吧Chris，”Zach翻了个白眼，“他是个炼金术师——疯起来生吞青蛙的那种。”

Chris哼了哼，“又是什么偏见？”

“我最近一直在追踪他，不知道他打算炼出什么东西，总之他最近在纽约城闹起了不小的风浪——盗了市停尸房，用骨锯割掉了一个女性尸体的四肢，带走了。”他走到了Chris的身后，一同打量那张照片，继续说：“我就是追着他的线索才遇到你，或者说救了你一命？”Zach调笑了起来：“……不过你的恶魔气味——”

Chris察觉到一阵呼吸喷到了他的后颈间，Zach在闻他。他稍微有些窘迫，整个人紧张地僵着慢慢转过身看向他。Zach盯着他蓝蓝的眼睛，揶揄地笑了笑。接着他告诉他：“很明显。”

“……他想要什么？”

“也许是要你的心脏，骨头，或者其他什么部位的。仪式魔法或者炼金之类？”Zach从Chris的手里拿过照片，仔细看了看，说：“也许只是想要收藏恶魔的器官，挂在Ebay上卖。”

“认真的？”Chris眉头拧在一起，表示简直不可思议。Zach瞪大眼睛一副无辜作猫头鹰的样子，配合地点点头，明示他情况严峻。他解释到，总有人会喜欢收集奇怪的东西，而且他正在调查的这个疯子炼金术师，曾经在Ebay上卖过吸血鬼牙齿吊坠。

颇有前科，十分危险。

Chris低下眼睑，金色的睫毛覆盖住有些忧郁神色的蓝眼睛，他的眼球慌张地左右转了转。他的神情稍显示弱，他说：“我不知道……但是我流浪的这些日子里，我一个人还挺安全的……”

“那现在好运到头了。”

“……”

接着，待他们结束了谈话，一起退出了书房，然后合上门的时候，Chris瞥见了被遮住了一半的窗户，窗外是一片美丽夜色。

Zach侧头看着他。

“不要试着逃出去，我做了一个小小的封锁。”他替他拿了杯水，示意他走到他身边，然后Zach拍了拍手边的沙发，对Chris说：“今晚你可以睡在我的沙发上……不想睡的话，”他指了指电视旁边的CD架，“那儿有电影看，我只要求声音小点。”

Chris坐到沙发上，然后扯过了一个抱枕抱住，没有接Zach递给他的水。

于是Zach将水放在茶几上，准备转身回卧室睡觉，他又坏心眼地补充了一句：“如果都觉得很无聊，来我的房间。”

他还对Chirs眨了一下眼睛，简直太轻佻了。

Zach拐进卧室，顺便随手拨了拨头发，让发型变得更加凌乱的样子。过了好一会儿Zach从他的卧室里走又出来，扔给Chris一张IKEA的蓝色毛毯。Chris接住差不多砸到他脸上的摊子，慢慢挪到沙发上。他眨着无辜的眼睛，看着似乎欲言又止的Zach。

“我是说……如果晚上觉得冷……”Zach的语气忽然柔和了许多，“……算了，晚安。”

Chris干巴巴地回应他：“晚安。”

Chris并不是十分需要睡眠，但是为了打发时间他偶尔也会选择进入休眠状态。所以在道过晚安后，他蜷在沙发上，团进蓝色的毛毯里。Zach把灯给关了，他听着Zach的脚步走回卧室。

一片黑暗里。

他脑子试着理清来龙去脉，但是莫名其妙的困意地渐渐袭来了，在一个完全陌生人的家里睡着了，毫无防备的。嗯，或许他该怀疑一下是不是另一种什么的魔法……还是大概是因为沙发太柔软呢？

 

#

到了第二天的清晨，明媚的光线宣示今天会是令人愉悦的一天。

一大早上起来，Zach先喝了杯水——他从超市里买回来的瓶装水倒进了漂亮的玻璃杯那种。接着他模模糊糊的脑子开始稍微转动一下。

他很满意，也很开心。因为他已经很久没睡这么好了，自从他入行以来，几乎总是噩梦缠身。梦见被杀掉已经司空见惯，新鲜的不过是死法的创意，梦见地狱也不稀奇。他心知肚明自己死后是会下地狱的……

想到这里时，他已经站在卫生间的镜子前，低头看了看自己的手。

右手上一个恶魔陷阱形状的疤痕，像是用强酸蚀刻上去的化学灼伤印记。关于这个，里面其实有一段有趣的故事，其中包括了他为何成为了如今这个样子，他的一些童年往事，以及其实这个伤疤也注入了一些对他职业有好处的魔法。

打了个哈欠，拾起了电动牙刷。

美好的一天在等着他呢。

脑子里都是牛奶，培根，煎蛋。

接着他回到起居室后，忽然发现有个迷人的男性睡在他的沙发上，嘴唇微微张开，一些口水从嘴角流下。他还盖着Zach还比较认可设计的IKEA蓝色毛毯。Zach只用了一点时间让回忆找上来，他才想起这是昨天从酒吧里带回来的人……不，恶魔才是。

但其实从严格的生理意义上来说是人类……不，但是心脏是属于恶魔的。Zach脑子里开始打架，但当下最要紧的其实是叫醒Chris。

Zach走到沙发前，俯下身子仔细观察他s

。Chris纤长的金色睫毛，以及因为熟睡而细微颤抖的眼睑都让他移不开眼睛。而且似乎是因为昨晚暖气开得很足，他的脸颊红红的，嘴唇也微微干燥。Chris伸出舌头想要努力舔湿嘴唇减少不适感，还试了很多次……Zach不经意地吞了吞口水。

他的双手紧紧攥着蓝色的毛毯……嗯，深蓝色配他的肤色格外好看。

不对，Zach对自己的注意力产生了不满。他应该取笑他恶魔的睡眠问题，而不是趁着对方熟睡这样盯着看。

他伸出那只没有任何伤痕的左手，轻轻拍了拍Chris的脸。

“嘿……Chris，作为恶魔你也太嗜睡了。”

“Fuck off me……”

“去掉中间那个词，Chris。”带着新的一天生机勃勃的笑意，“不过，早安。”

 

 

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

 

#不要提这个最背信弃义的花，她刺伤了触碰她的所有人。

 

 

 

曼哈顿上城区的某个私人图书馆里，带着黑框眼镜的女性图书管理员蹲在书柜前，一手托着她的裙子，另一只手将刚塞进底层书柜的精装本书硬性地更加挤进去。

完成了这些工作后，我是说，整理完书架上的书后，她回到自己的办公桌前，拿起了摆在桌子上右侧的书堆上的第一本开始阅读了起来。书名是《泄密的心》。

早上的光稍微有些冷淡，而今天太阳也不是特别好。光线从狭小又高的窗户里照进来。忘了说明，她的办公室装潢的十分显得老旧。

接着在她非常入迷进故事时，看书的光线被挡住了。她皱起眉，心里有些后悔应该把坏掉的那个很复古的，绿色的台灯修一修的。她没有从字里行间移开眼睛，小说带给她的惊悚的余韵也还趴伏在她的皮肤上。

那个挡住她一些光线的人左右看了看附近有没有可以坐的地方，然后惊喜地发现了和气氛十分搭配的沙发。

“嗨……Zoe，”来的人往沙发里倒下，然后从夹克的口袋里摸出一包烟。他有一头有些花白的棕色短发，以及中年的又看似经历过很多困苦的面容。

响起了打火机点火的声音。

“我还是提醒你一下这是个图书馆吧。”她干巴巴地说，还是没有抬头。

“别担心啊，你不是已经请了那个谁……Quinto还是谁，替你变过魔术了吗。”他的语气里带着嘲笑，“无法在这块区域产生明火，真的？”

Zoe从书本里抬起了头，看着那个拿着塑料打火机努力擦出火花的男人。他每一次都失败了，却还是耐心地尝试着。她给了他一个礼节性的微笑：“是为了保护书籍。我还是希望你能遵循常识。”

“都听你的。”他将烟和打火机都收回夹克里，在昏暗的环境里露出没人注意的笑容。Zoe放下看完的短篇故事，又从书桌上一角的那堆书里拣出一本。

“我能帮你些什么？”Zoe问，一目十行地获取书本上的信息。而来的人有些踌躇不定，沉寂了有些时候，他才缓缓开口说：“我还能说什么呢……把我的目标丢了，很珍贵的材料啊，我的小把戏找不到他了。”而Zoe偷偷翻了个白眼，回应沙发上那个看似普通得不能再普通的男性。“所以……你是来问我，他现在在哪里咯？”

他点点头。

而Zoe一副不太开心的样子。她回答：“我不知道。”

“这可不太好，Zoe……如果你不说的话。”他慢慢地起身，形成一个压倒性的身影，向离得很近的办公桌上侵蚀过去。

Zoe啪地一下合上书。

 

 

#

 

Chris从他这些年来睡过最好的沙发上醒来，睁开眼就是那个把他带回家的男人。

“Fuck off me……”他揉揉自己的眼睛，冲着离他太近的Zach生气。

“去掉中间那个词，还有早安。”Zach倒是看着Chris的样子觉得分外可爱，他想揉揉他金发毛绒绒的脑袋，他也的确这么做了……这让Chris皱起了眉头。Zach倒是起身去厨房准备食物，从冰箱里拿出素培根，鸡蛋和牛奶。

“你生活得非常居家，魔法师。”Chris扒拉着自己的金发，一副正常人类刚睡醒的样子。他盯着忙碌着的Zach，然后做出这样的结论。换做平时Zach一定会制止别人称呼他为魔法师，不过这都不重要。一段时间后，Zach端出一份做好的早餐，兀自吃了起来。

刀叉扒拉着食物，香气扑鼻，令旁观者饥肠辘辘。

“我没有嘛？”Chris瞪大眼睛问。

“你是恶魔啊，你为什么要吃早饭？”

“……”Chris气到不想理他。气氛紧张了好一会儿，最后Zach变戏法般的拿出一块巧克力味道的cupcake。他还是很生气，他说：“我要和你吃一样的。”

Zach叉子上叉着一块素培根，一口吃下。他心里想着这又不是肉。

“但是，没有时间了，我们必须去找我的一个朋友……嗯然后在那个疯子找到我前先找到他，最好的结果是把你送回家，然后我呢把那个疯子好好敲诈一笔，然后呢……”这边不紧不慢地边吃，边盘算着接下来该做或者发生的事情，Chris看了看Zach吃的东西，不情愿地咬了一小口他递过来的小蛋糕。

“道理我都懂……”Chris咀嚼着食物打断他：“可是我没吃饱，所以我不想听下去。”

Zach翻了个白眼，眼见那个蛋糕被很快吃完。他将碟子和叉子收到水槽里，在厨房的冰箱里翻出最后一块牛排。

“牛排？”

“随便啦，我什么都吃……对了！我还要酒。”

 

#

 

“Karl你再迟到我会扣光你的工资的！”Zoe气急败坏地将抱着的好几本书分次塞给他，“请先去收拾一下J-L的书柜。”

“确切的说我是踩着点来的，噢……好吧好吧。”Karl接过来，因太重而惯性地向后踩了几步。他从高耸的书堆里瞥出头：“所以，那个人是要攻击你怎么着？”

Zoe抚了抚眼镜，大幅度点点头：“是，他的手快掐到我脖子了。”

“你下次可以报警，NYPD啊……性骚扰什么的。”Karl笑呵呵地对Zoe说。Zoe带着微笑着瞥向他，“谢谢，但是我雇你不是为了提醒我的。”

Karl试图耸耸肩，“好吧。”

Zoe看着Karl抱着书消失在门后，坐在椅子上开始因为清晨的不愉快的事情而深思了一会儿。嗯如果照她的思路来推断的话，Zach应该是找到了那个恶魔，那么他应该来向她打听如何把这个恶魔送回地狱了。

但是。

她的脑子里出现这个词语，通常不会出现……她坐在办公桌前，挽了一下上个星期和朋友们去烫的卷发，长长的黑色睫毛遮罩住眼里的神情。她察觉到有一点点未知，这对于她而言太过新鲜了。

然后在下午的三点二十九分，Zach和他的新朋友出现了。

 

这时的Chris穿着红色的格子衬衫和紧身的牛仔裤，虽然很不想承认，但是Zach自从下车然后和他一起拐入这个深巷的时候，他就一直没法把眼睛从Chris屁股上挪开。

“Wow，我刚来纽约时经过这里过，那时候睡在这些巷子的随便哪个角落。深巷子里的破破烂烂的图书馆。”他笑着环绕四周，废弃的钢筋直接堆在墙角，还有些瓦砾。他笑了几声，和Zach并肩走进了红色砖墙和周围没有什么不同的建筑里。

“让人心疼啊，Chris。”Zach停在外间，从风衣口袋里拿出造型精美的打火机和香烟，他试着让打火石擦出火焰，打火石只是干巴巴地发出声响。“很好，小把戏还没有失效 。”

“Zach。”

“好久不见，美女。”Zach咧开嘴笑了。

 

 

 

-tbc-


	5. Chapter 5

 

#总的来说，我们生下来就是为了相遇，为了情投意合。

 

 

 

Zoe和Zach有些地方挺相似的，比如说他们都不太喜欢提起的童年遭遇所造成的怪异性格。所以他们成为了很好的朋友，也正是因为那些相似之处，让他们仅仅止于朋友。更何况Zoe对发展恋爱关系并没有兴趣，而且Zoe认为Zach似乎又更加偏爱于男性。不过对于她的真相是，她似乎永远无法理解真正的人际关系。

他们互相介绍了对方。

“两位请坐。”她示意那边的那个古旧的小沙发。

他们坐下，接着她看了看坐在Zach身旁的恶魔，也不禁夸赞了一番他的外貌。Zach笑了笑，觉得Zoe也有个好品味。Chris在一旁翻着白眼，心里想着人类都是过于肤浅的生物。

Zoe看着他们，开始叙述起之前的事情。

“……所以，”她非常礼貌地笑着：“和你一直过不去的那个家伙今天来图书馆找我，Karl迟到了。”她向通向内馆的门瞥了一眼：“所以我差点报警。”

“但是报警NYPD不就会发现图书馆里没有什么合法的东西了嘛？”Zach开玩笑地接下话。

“不好笑，Zach。”她回应，“我推测你是来问我借仪式魔法的书，或者购买任何材料？”

“……不，Zoe，这个事情有些复杂。”

“和你一起的事情从来没简单过。”Zoe翻了个白眼。

Chris察觉了两人熟稔的关系，他咳了咳强调自己的存在来打断他们似乎要无休止的争论。“……咳咳我被拉来，所以Zach是要送我下地狱什么的嘛？”

 “不，他大概是更想拿你赚钱或者完成童年夙愿什么的。”Zoe笑眯眯地回答他，接着转过身，而Zach的脸色黑了黑。

“什么童年夙愿？”Chris皱起眉头，重点放到了后面。

“Zoe……你并没有在帮忙。”Zach扶住额头打断他的询问，深吸了一口气来保持心平气和。Chris敏感地察觉到Zach对语句中几个个别单词的过度反应，有些恶趣味地下结论道：“看样子从你的童年开始就很堕落。”

“……”

Zach给了他一个白眼叹了口气，他的确承认Chris是他近年来见过比较温和而且最接近有人的性格的恶魔，然而孩子气的那部分实在是太多了。不过实际上孩童的天真本质和恶魔的一些特质其实也是有所相似的。孩童和邪恶力量的联系也相比于常人……

他当机立断地打断自己的思绪，“Zoe，我需要你帮我回忆一下还有没有类似Chris这样的情况，书籍里，以前我或者别人处理的案件……”Zach说道。

“你是说，像他这样生理结构都是人类，但是不受物理规则束缚的情况嘛？”Zoe抚了抚眼镜框，眉头微微皱起，“我可能需要一点时间回忆，”她边说边起身向内馆里走，留下两人挤在小沙发里。“Karl会为你们准备咖啡的，这段时间不要打扰我。”

“好。”Zach双指交叉和在一起，Chris谨慎像只猫一般地地看着甩着步子的她。

“你的好朋友是灵媒嘛？”Chris侧过脸好奇地问他。

“不是，她只是记忆力很好。然后被一些事情拽出了正常生活。”Zach轻描淡写地说。

“那你呢？”Chris的脸上又出现了之前那种揶揄。

“那是另一个故事了。”

 

 

#

Karl一只手拿着一杯咖啡靠近然后递给他们，他和Zach打了声招呼，然后坐回Zoe的办公座上。他们闲聊了几句，然后陷入了等待时长中的尴尬里。

一段时间后Zoe抱着几本笨重的古书和几个动物皮革的笔记本重新出现，她抬眼看了Zach一眼然后开始急匆匆地说明：“几乎从来没有恶魔放弃过人的灵魂，Zach。然而你这位好朋友显然是打破了他们种族的约定俗成……书里说如果一个恶魔放弃了一份契约，相当于放弃自己的身份，也就是说，Chris现在不能算是恶魔，然而他不受我们世界的规则束缚……但Chris的情况很明显是被人用仪式魔法强行拽入了物质层……”

她将书放到了杂乱的办公桌上，Karl替她放稳这些书。她顺手捋了下头发。Chris抿了一口咖啡，皱眉伸出舌头抗议太苦。他无辜地看着Zoe，似乎根本听不懂她在说什么。

Zoe站在桌前。她停顿了漫长的几秒钟，然后看向Zach，她挑出一个合适的口吻问道：“Zach……你是不是觉得这个和你的事有点联系？”

Zach沉思了一会儿然后对上她的目光，他干巴巴地蹦出一个个单词：“但是，我那时候，失败了。”他的手不禁紧张地微微攥紧咖啡杯。

“Zachary，再回忆。”Zoe的声音低沉了几分，像是一个警告。Karl拍拍她的手臂，让她尽量放松一点。

“终于到了我最喜欢的童年阴影部分了嘛？”Chris的头故意靠到Zach的肩上，在这气氛紧张十足时语调轻快地插嘴。Zoe将视线焦距到Chris的身上，说道：“你应该有记忆的。”

“我的确放弃了。”他靠在Zach的肩上软软地说，他双手捧着白瓷的咖啡杯。

 

 

#

二十年前的匹兹堡。

 

 

 

 

-tbc-


	6. Chapter 6

 

#与魔鬼豪赌，要用重的骰子。

 

 

匹兹堡。

天空因降雪而显得灰霾，他们站在同样是灰色的墓园里，每一份呼吸都在空气里晕出一排整齐的白色。天气太冷了。神父吸吸鼻子，冷空气让他暴露在服装外面的皮肤起了一层疙瘩。他理了理黑色的祭衣，捧正了圣经。

他咳了咳：“我们可以开始了……”

墓园中吹着徐徐的微风，似乎吹起细微的粉尘压低了草木，只有崭新的石碑屹立不动。然后他们献出了白色的鲜花，掉落在漆黑的棺椁上。那些多愁善感的人眼泪浸湿了洁白的手帕。

“但是……天哪Zach去哪儿了！”站在墓穴前的女人忽然惊慌失措起来，她急急忙忙用手帕擦擦眼泪。原本应该站在她身侧的男孩不见了。

“天哪……”她声音颤抖，过分沉重的悲伤让她无暇关注所有事，她开始无助地双手撑住头部，旁边一个相识的老邻居上前扶稳她。

他转身疾走离开了墓园，那朵白色的玫瑰别在他的黑色正装上。他离开那时人们正把那些花朵送进墓穴寄托哀思。那份深灰的悲伤让他难以承受，他爱他的亲人，然而这份爱随着父亲癌症的恶化而陨落了。一些温暖的感情被生生冷却，比那些公正客观的助生仪器还要冰冷。

然而落棺时是一切的终结。

可他想着，他的父亲以前许下的所有细小承诺都灰飞烟灭了。

一些记忆的碎片和情绪的粉末在他的大脑里搅动，他根本看不见周围快速流动的街景。他奔跑着不知逃向何方。他的眼泪也跟不上他，他想着：他还是个小孩，他应该得到父亲的爱，然而……

他拒绝相信这个事实。他绝望地想象到，一定有办法补救。

死亡是……个体时间流逝过程的结束，是归于平静……然而对于生者而言，是一个再也不会制造回忆的……他不能接受这个。

当很久后，葬礼在他缺席的状况下结束后。他的母亲在他的房间里找到他。他静静坐在床上，双手无法放松地紧紧握拳。

“我想要爸爸回来。”

“但是亲爱的，他死了……”

他的双唇颤抖着，眼神惶恐而惊错。

 

“血腥玛丽是一种不负责任的通灵方式，当然也是为了猎捕那些贪婪之徒灵魂而所设下的陷阱。这个游戏太好实现了，走进一片黑暗中，点燃蜡烛，对着镜子宣布效忠于“血腥玛丽”便可能得到想要的青春年华或者别的什么。除去最后一个需要付出代价外，其他的部分都像是小孩游戏一般简单和敷衍。

而真正的通灵仪式要复杂得多呢。”疯女人喝下一大口雪莉酒。

“所以你是想和你父亲说说话嘛？”

“……是。”

一开始他只是坐车去翻翻市图书馆那些因为装帧美丽而被刻意保存下来的皮纸古书，然后他开始拜访街区里人们口中那个奇怪吉普赛女人（据说是个有名的灵媒），开始向她询问。他当然聪明到说谎不引起母亲的怀疑。

那个女人开始被他的聪颖吸引，她愿意和他说很多。她像是变回了十岁一样和眼前的小孩交谈着。接着事情就循着有迹可循的踪迹滑向未来，她开始告诉他一些更有趣的知识。

一开始只是为了满足眼前这个小少年的好奇心。

他是怎么学会这些的。他在一些谈话的枝末细节里拾出有用的部分，他所看的书本，他从那吉普赛女人里学到的所有关于这种怪异又迷人的东西。

吉普赛女人送给他一本小说。

《M.C》

他那时的古怪状态和行为一直让他的母亲担忧着他，然而沉浸在悲恸中的女人所能做的也不过是几句不强硬的劝告，然后一声长叹。他的母亲对他实在是太过温柔。之前的事件消耗了家里太多资产，而这温柔的女人需要担起被遗留下来的重任。

最后他因为之前的这些求知欲，好奇……所有生活中所发生的事情以及他的目的都把他推向日后发生的结果。从他在沙地里画下第一个圆圈，事情都似乎像是安排好一样向前疾驰，不可撤销。

匹兹堡的春天，阳光轻薄地像纱一样。

他花了几个周末的时间最终找到这个安静的不被打扰的废弃工厂。他决定开始实践他的学识。

他失败了很多次，最后那决定性的一次也足足让他休息了一整个学期。

所有的视觉呈现的象征符号有一部分是为了在与灵体交流的时候起到保护作用的。Zach看着他所创造的这些图形，攒着拳头，十分的紧张。

他知道世界上不应该有这些，从来就没有圣诞老人没有独角兽。然而他在很久之后也一直不明白当初的固执。他也不知道为何自己会去接触这些荒谬的东西。

 

 

#

“凡人，你为何要召唤我？”

“以三倍伟大的赫尔墨斯之名，我与你有一场交易……”

Chris眨眨眼睛，在意识里感受到眼前这个小孩的认真。但是他毕竟是个小孩，不解的是他也不知道为什么他会被这样的一个小孩的意识吸引过来。Zach眼里有漆黑的想念，对死亡的着迷。那种……他也说不上来的奇怪的东西。

“你怎么出价？”

“恶魔先生……或者精灵先生什么的，我想要我爸爸的生命回来。”他跪在了圆形与那些几何的图形中间。声音颤抖而渴望。

“死魂灵他不在天堂也不在地狱。”

“我不在乎，我召唤出了你……”他疲惫地说道，眼前是他被仪式致幻后的一片灰霾。Zach可以隐约地看见它所召唤出的“那位”的形体轮廓，细长的模糊的身影。Zach停顿了一会儿，接着补充道：“你总是有办法……无论你是否要拿走我的灵魂。”

Chris凑得很近打量眼前的小孩，好奇无比。他知道眼前这个小孩是看不见他的，因为他只是一个像幽灵一般的存在。他正困惑着为何人类对于逝去的灵魂如此执着，难道这个小孩不知道和恶魔做交易的下场嘛？当然最重要的是他无法实现他的愿望。

可是Zach睁着眼睛直视前方，他得到了最为神奇的通感体验。他的额头抵上了Chris的，手捧上了他的面颊。

他看见了。

他看见恶魔如岩浆般猩红的眼睛，他的视线无法离开那双眼。

 

 

 

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于仪式魔法果然还要补很多课呢！然而窝并不是认真的中二病啦wwwwwww


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

#一支夜晚的歌。

 

 

 

“所以照着这个来看，你们之前有见过了啊？”Karl悠闲地站在一边说。Zach扶着额头一脸不太想说话，而Chris一副“我已经完全忘记了啊”的样子。

Zoe坐在办公椅上，面前还是一大堆书本。她咬了咬大拇指指甲盖，很明显她还是很介意在指甲油上留下牙印的，她马上中止了这毫无益处的行为。气氛冷了有一阵，然而她忽然做出“我明白了”的那种手势，开始说话。“Zach，是你把Chris拽进来的。”

“我也这么认为。”Karl附和。

“但是……”Zach有些

“但是我有疑问，Zach。”Zoe打断他。她皱着眉头十分地不解，注意力又转向了Zach身旁的Chris。“你不应该能看到恶魔，这没道理。”

Zach的双手捧住咖啡杯，他叹了口气低声地说：“我不知道……我看见了，但碰到他的时候我就失去意识了。”

“我想应该是某种未知？”Chris接茬道：“好比你们人类所说的宿命论或者你们的小脑袋不能理解的那种神秘力量？”他悠哉地说，似乎他是那个最清醒的旁观者。

Zoe不赞成地对Chris摇摇头：“先不说你的视角对人类智慧的偏见及无知。你是当事人，关于那件事你没有留下任何回忆吗？”

Chris从Zach的臂膀里抬起身子来，坐正。他眼神有些闪避，“嗯……我放弃了契约。但我不知道那时候发生了什么，而且我变成这样后慢慢就开始忘记事情。”他为了生动地表达自己的意思还拿肢体语言比划了一下。

“天哪。”Zoe摆手无奈的样子：“你大概是我见过最奇怪！最不靠谱的恶魔了。不过无论是你想隐瞒还是别的什么，总之Zach也算是找到了你。”停顿了一下：“你不是Zach第一个带到我这儿的恶魔，不过我相信你们现在有些事情要解决了。”

Chris不可置信地看向整个对话过程中都没怎么说话的Zach。

Zach灵巧地闪避开了他质疑的眼神。

“咳咳……那么那个炼金术师呢？叫什么来着？”Karl咳了咳。他们跑题太久了，需要有个人能切回正题。

 

#

 

现在是纽约时间的凌晨一点。

“什么是‘你不是Zach第一个带到我这儿的恶魔’？”Chris整个人陷在沙发里，一脸地不爽和挑衅。他把Zoe当时的语气模仿得像是个刻薄女人说的话，还做出了引用符号的手势。

Zach拿着一杯加了冰块的伏特加。

他已经换上了睡衣，本来是打算直接走进卧室的。但听到Chris对他说话时便停了下来。他回过头来冲Chris打趣：

“Wow，经过了这么久的沉默终于和我说话了？Mr.Insisting？”

从Zoe那儿回来后Chris就没有和他说话，他们上了计程车后也是尴尬的沉默。不过Chris倒是挺乖巧地跟着他。Zach很满意这一点。虽然对于Chris和他童年的一些事故挂钩感觉还是有些不适应。不过这么多年过去了，他也是个成熟的成年人了，他应该有一个冷静的情绪和态度来处理这些。

回到Zach的公寓后，Chris就一副我才是这里的主人的态度把自己沉进了他昨晚睡过的沙发。那条蓝色的Ikea毯子还皱皱巴巴的摊在上面。Zach心想这要是人类的话他一定无法忍受Chris的态度。但是他相信Chris在恶魔的标准里，道德水平已经是高到了天使那个水平。

他不禁在内心点点头。

好吧，他其实也没有见过真正的天使，不过他兴许的确是特指那些文艺作品中道德高尚的那种吧。

Chris恨不得拿起沙发上那些Zach收集的傻逼得要死的枕头砸他。

“Go to hell！”

Zach低声笑笑：“亲爱的，我还没准备好见你的父母。”

“你以为你在说什么夜现场的脱口秀嘛？！”Chris更加生气了。他身体紧绷了起来，一只手紧紧抓住那只猫头鹰的抱枕。“你明明知道……我一开始以为你有办法能把我送回地狱。我信了！”

“嘿……”Zach柔和地叹了口气，他走过来坐到了Chris旁边，把还未喝过一口的酒轻轻放到茶几上。他一直都很喜欢两个玻璃器皿接触时的轻响。

Zach咬了咬嘴唇不知如何开口，不过还是深吸了一口气：“我一开始说过你的情况很复杂不是？”

Chirs点点头，把手中紧拽的抱枕抱进了怀里。Zach看着他一副在别人身上难得一见的孩子气。

“我的朋友，今天你遇见的那个女性。”

“Zoe？”

“对，Zoe。她是一个……嗯，她爸爸是个伏都的巫师，虽然她没有继承父亲的衣钵，她似乎很排斥那个。但是她从来不会忘记她所经历的事情或阅读过的文本，这算是种天赋吧。当然因为家族的关系她也无可奈何地在经营那家没有人去的图书馆……然后她在我的职业上帮了很多忙。我经常需要找她拿一些理论之类的东西。

她说你是被我拉进这个世界的。以及，我们当时并没有签立契约……而你也并不知道发生了什么对吗？”

“我只记得那时非常疼。”

“什么？”

“非常的疼，你碰到我时。”

“好吧，虽然这事情发生在我们身上。但是我要说的是，如果你想要回你的地盘，办法应该是有的……”他看进Chris蓝得不可思议的眼睛里：“也许可以谋杀你，然后让死神领你回家。”

“没门！”Chris听完后，激动地大声辩驳，语气里还夹杂着许些不忿：“他们和那群天使们沆瀣一气，我会被虐待的。你知道每年有多少重回地狱的恶魔被死神敲诈吗！？”

“当然，谋杀会引来NYPD。的确很麻烦……”Zach皱了皱眉，否决了这个想法。Chris所说的那些“第一手资料”他也不愿多去细想。难道有很多嘛？

Chris伸手够到茶几上冰块慢慢化掉的酒，大喝了一口：“顺便一提我不会死，谋杀和自杀的方法都不成立。”

“嗯……”他陷入思考。

在Zach低下眼睛思考时，Chris开始观察他。他发现他的眼睛是那种像是咖啡一般醇厚的颜色。而且睫毛也很长。Chris的舌尖回味了一下刚喝下去的伏特加的味道，然后不经意间发现Zach的嘴唇真是有意思极了。

他对人类的比喻不够了解，但是像是伏特加回味时酒精的甜涩？

在他这么多年来人间飘荡的生涯里，凭着他的观察也很少见到这种奇异的嘴角向上翘的唇形。他觉得很好看。

转过脸来，老是盯着对方的嘴唇好像不太合适的样子。

“应该有别的办法，总之我很高兴我比那个变态先找到你。”Zach重新开口说，“毕竟我不会拿你的器官牙齿去拍……”

“刚发现你的嘴唇很好看。”Chris冷不防地打断他，酒杯还在唇边压着，视线正视着前方，似乎关着的电视机里有什么好看的节目一样。

“嗯？”Zach没有预料到这个。

“我是说，你闭嘴的时候，”Chris冲他谄媚一笑，手指摸到Zach的下唇瓣上来回蹭了蹭：“嘴唇很性感。”

Zach一把捉住了他像是逗弄宠物一样行为的手。

 

 

 

-tbc-


	8. Chapter 8

CH8

 

#石榴的颜色

 

生活变幻莫测。有时候甚至会无缘无故地被活成后现代的荒谬剧。当然这些发生大多是冲动情绪所造成的。

比如说此刻，无数个日夜里最为普通的一个纽约之夜。窗外的黑夜被光污染地看不见星星，城市里无数个人失眠。

Zach此时把自己的房客压进沙发里，嘴唇压在对方的嘴唇上。喔，他还牢牢钳制住了对方的手。确切说是他捉着对方的手腕压到后面，让Chris无法动弹。

他们之间还夹着Chirs抱在怀里的可笑的猫头鹰抱枕。

他不知道这是不是因为刚才Chris说的那些导致的，但是他的确没有经过思考就行动了。而此时Chris竟然羞赧地看着他，那个眼神作为恶魔来说太过于纯洁。Zach的大脑有些不受控制，他一直就觉得Chris很特别，太特别了……

好的那种。

其实最好的行为是马上中止他们的接触，不过Zach试着试探性地舔了舔对方的嘴唇，他的嘴唇像是柔软的，像樱桃一般甜蜜的感觉让人无法自拔。更何况平时让他经常抓狂的Chris此刻甚至没有反抗。他的身上魔怔一般地多出一份柔和的影子，让Zach的脑子有些迷

迷糊糊的。

他试着找回理性，而Chris轻喘了一声，破坏了这一切。于是他的舌头轻易地钻进了Chris的嘴里，擦过光滑的牙齿，两人粗糙的味蕾叠到了一起。

甜美的酒味，还有别的……一切变得更加不可收拾了。

Zach送下一只手摸到Chris的下巴那儿，托起他的脸让他更加抬起头来。他的吻愈发有侵略性，Chris开始有些过度换气，唇舌间啧啧的水声让他的耳根红透。

Chris感觉到Zach压在他身上的重量，Zach几乎是跨坐在他的腿上了，那块胯间的热量让他心有些慌张。他的手腕被压制着，努力地用力也无法挣脱。而且Zach手上那个讨厌的印记有些刺痛他的皮肤。不过他无暇注意那些，他现在正被疯狂地亲吻，他的上颚被舔得让人心痒，有时牙齿会拉扯他柔软的唇瓣。而托住他下巴的那只手让他无法逃避这些折磨。

Zach轻轻抚摸他的脸，松开了那只摁住他的那只手。他在Chris的嘴角边舔了一下，开始把攻击转向他的侧颈。Zach舔了舔那片敏感的皮肤，又用牙轻咬了几下。Chris还在喘气，他无力的靠在沙发上，脑子里一片浆糊。Zach开始亲吻他的喉结，接着得寸进尺地开始吮吸起那个地方。他越发困难地找回理智。

“啊……停下……”Chris瞪着无辜的湛蓝的眼睛，边喘息着边求饶。

他们吻了有多久？

Zach才回过神来，他楞了一会，又恋恋不舍地舔吻了一下Chris的脖子，得到了一声舒适的呻吟。

“这是干什么？”Chris的表情竟然有些委屈和不解。他的眼睛蓝盈盈的，嘴唇被吻得有些红肿，让Zach的心有些荡漾。

不过听到他这样问他还是愣了一下，Zach咬住下唇思考了一会儿：“我以为你在引诱我。”

“什么？我没有……”Chris说道。

Zach回味起他的唇舌是多么甜蜜，还有那些细小的可爱的喘息。他们接吻时Chris眯起了眼睛，分明是在享受。他默默地看着Chris。他低下眼睛看不太清楚神情，轻轻地擦了擦被吻得微肿的嘴唇。他觉得Chris实际上是在拒绝他。

“OK.”他立马起身，做了个无所谓的动作接着径直走进了卧室。他把门用力地关上了。Chris皱了皱眉，呆呆地盯着那扇门。凭借着这些年在各个城市的生活经历以及所观看的影视资料来看，Zach好像是在表现他很生气。他把抱枕慢慢地放到一边。

可是他为什么要生气呢？Chris不解。他摸了摸自己的嘴唇想到，Zach才是那个莫名其妙把他摁倒在沙发里用力亲的人，他还没同意呢。

该生气的应该是他。

他生气地从沙发上跳起来，想要离开Zach的公寓。然而他刚握住大门的把手就被烫伤了手指。他又看了看窗边摆放在那儿的恶魔网。Zach说的很对，他可能真的逃不出去。他无奈地抓了抓头发，发出挫败的哀嚎。

好吧，那他生气地走进厨房，要吃光Zach冰箱里所有的食物。然后再生气地喝光Zach的酒，然后缩在Zach的沙发上把抱枕全部扔到一边，然后一夜不睡。

他也没有办法入睡，他躺在沙发上，觉得自己的体温越来越热。

这一切都怪Zach，他躺在沙发里缩紧，生气地想到。

 

#

他花了三个月的时间调查这件事情，忙忙碌碌的三个月。一开始只是被委托在调查某个坑钱的炼金术师。那个炼金术师在深网里贩卖一些稀奇的材料，虽然有些东西的确比较违法或是说违背道德，但是Zach还是觉得他很有利用价值的。

不过有人匿名委托他调查炼金术师是否在追杀一个恶魔，他就追着恶魔越来越明显的味道，潜伏了好几天捉到了Chris。炼金术师反过来找他麻烦了。

不过相比这个，眼前最大的麻烦是睡在客厅里的那个恶魔。

Zach躺在自己的那张大床上，手背挡在眼睛上，无论如何都难以入睡。

他承认自己被Chris吸引了，他的确喜欢Chris那样的金发的男孩儿……当他深深地吻上Chris的时候，Chris如此顺从，而且看上去很享受。

他为之欣喜若狂……

那如果继续会怎么样？

Zach吸了口气，翻个身侧身睡着。

Chris看了他一眼，眼神说明了一切。然后他解开他那件红色的格子的衬衫……嗯他似乎没有换过别的衣服？明天一定要逼着他换掉。然后，解开他的衣服后，Chris会露出他白皙的胸部，那儿会有对可爱的小乳晕和因为他给予的快感而挺立的乳头。他会像亲吻玫瑰花蕾一般地温柔对待那里，然后Chris的恶魔心脏因为这些疯狂跳动。

美妙的共颤。

Zach应该狠狠咬他的乳头一口，逼他发出Chris自己绝对不想听见的软弱的呻吟。他的确这么做了。Chris无比顺从，让他为所欲为，他甚至轻轻地揪住Zach的头发来缓解难耐的快感。而且他们中间当然没有那个白痴的抱枕。

Chris的蓝眼睛渐渐蒙上一层水雾，舌尖瑟缩地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇……

操。

Zach晃过神来，他硬了。

深深叹息一口气，他决定对自己的欲望投降，换了个更合适的姿势。他握住了自己的性器官开始撸动起来，气息开始紊乱。

他们面对面。他强制地把Chris的裤子扯了下来丢到一边，然后右手捏住他早就迷恋已久的翘臀。Chris无法反抗他，他也不会让他反抗。他没有好好给他做扩张就生生地插进了Chris的肉穴里，Chris很疼，然后更用力地抱着他抵御那些疼痛。不过他能承受住他，Zach开始蛮横地向他的体内冲刺，越来越快。

然后……

“Fuck……”Zach用力地喘息，他射了自己一手。

然后他探起身子努力找的时候发现，床头没有纸巾了。

 

#

此刻Zach的心情很复杂，他平稳了呼吸，决定穿过客厅去浴室清理自己。谢谢这套公寓的设计，他当初就不该买这一套。连主卧附带的洗漱间都没有。

他要在高潮后在客厅和自己的性幻想对象打个照面么？他尴尬地用另一只干净的手打开门，因为他才不想把精液弄在自己的家具上。

Chris蜷缩在沙发上，从蓝色的摊子里露出半截脸来。他直直地盯住Zach，盯得Zach有些心虚。

 

 

 

-tbc-

 


	9. Chapter 9

CH9

 

#我没有什么好失去的，每个人都这么说。

 

他满手的精液，然后被直勾勾地盯着。他倒是很想心虚地把眼神移开然后大步地逃进浴室。然而Chris那洞若观火般的眼神把他震住了。他不禁疑惑难道Chris这类的恶魔有心灵感应？

“干嘛看着我？”Zach皱眉生涩地开口，仿佛喝了一口泡得极其糟糕的南洋咖啡。他整个人有些僵硬，毕竟这事情的确是很尴尬的，他心虚地将那只手藏到了身后。而Chris眯了一下眼，眼神的焦距追踪过去。Zach心想，自己的行为可能越描越黑了。

整个气氛都凝聚着一股微妙的气息，不至于让尴尬综合征太过敏，但也能让现场的他们干瞪眼愣了好一阵。Chris揭开蓝色的毛毯，坐了起来。

不不不，别让这成为一场正式对话，让我去浴室洗个手就睡觉……Zach心里想到。他的那只手尴尬地晾在那里，精液要慢慢干了……到时候会变得异常麻烦起来。

“我有事情要说。”Chris揉了揉眼睛，视线却是一直盯着他的。

他整个人缩在沙发上。

接着Zach轻轻地吸了口气调整自己的节奏，“你等等。”他大步迈进浴室快速地解决了他们间的尴尬之源。Chris听着哗哗的水声，他觉得脑子里的思绪更加无法合拢在一块儿。而且他的状态……他把衣领上的扣子又解开了两颗，因为他觉得很热——从那个吻开始他就觉得。而缘由他自己也不是特别清楚。他决定脱掉上衣。

当Zach洗完手回来的时候看见的是半个胸膛都几乎暴露在外面的Chris，他那件傻逼的红色格子衬衫扭扭捏捏地想要遮住主人的乳头。Zach看着摆出一副勾引人姿势的Chris，他知道可能这个恶魔毫无自知性，而且也没有人类的道德认知……但是还是有些生气。“Chris，”他很严肃地说，洗过的双手向下滴着水。“我们的误会不能再上演第二遍了。”

“你在说什么？”Chris悠哉地倒在沙发上，继续解开上衣的纽扣，然后在Zachary的面前抬起了一点肩膀。染成红色的棉质布料们从他的手臂上拽拉下去，新鲜的荷尔蒙从他的身躯上散发出来，如果恶魔也有那种腺体的话。

Zach哽了一口口水，他有些惊异，至于是什么他自己也很难说。而Chris把衣服拉拉扯扯又叠好，放在了自己的腿上：“我很热而已。”

不太好，Zach脑子里开始放映起之前他对他的幻想来……Zach向着Chris的方向走了一步，Chris倒是放松地笑着。

“Yes,you are.”Zach本想轻松地回应。可是他被Chris迷惑住了……他是职业的，虽然不太好听，但是他是职业的恶魔猎人，他本应该对这些免疫。现在他却无法控制自己那些活跃的神经元们，他们崩裂着大放异彩。

他的蓝眼睛因为欲望高涨而眯起，Zach的两根手指捉住他的舌头轻轻夹住……

“我不知道发生了什么……”Chris微微带着难堪的笑意，“Zach我觉得我的身体有些不对劲……”而在Zach眼里，Chris的行为让他联想到太多成人电影的剧情。

他是恶魔，是臣服于情欲的恶魔……是因为毫不节制爱意而被惩罚的恶魔。Zach告诫自己。他……在引诱他，因为这是恶魔的本能。

他走到Chris的前方，伸出手附上他胸前细腻的皮肤，拇指碾过他胸前的硬粒。他手上的伤痕几乎要烙在Chris的皮肤上。Chris变了神色，呼吸也变得沉重起来。

那个图形让他觉得一阵疼痛，也许会烧穿皮肤。

“我不知道……我说过如果这是误会，那这些就不会发生。”Zach的手抚摸到他的侧颈，像是那天晚上一样，但这次让Chris感到更加的有危机感。他凑到Chris的耳边。

“但我需要你给我明确的答复……”他的口吻渴望又有些不确信。他如此轻声地说，像是害怕吓到身下无辜的恶魔。而Chris感到有些眩晕，他觉得整个自己都在发烫。那些耳语吹进他的耳朵里似乎要发生化学反应，侵蚀他的大脑让他无法思考。Zach说：“为什么你忽然出现在我的生活里？”

“为什么你渴望我找到你？为什么……你要假扮得这么无辜？”

他的脸埋进Chris的脖子那儿，深吸了一口对方的气味。开始有些淡淡的烧灼的气味了。他舔了舔，干脆甚至直接把牙齿沉进了Chris的皮肤。薄薄的皮肤像是要渗出血来。

Chris咬着唇忍耐着疼痛，他此刻不能说话，他每一个词都会变成日后他们互相反驳的……如果有那一天。他仰起头，把自己脆弱的颈部暴露给他的敌人。

不，Zachary不是敌人。

“Chris。”他喊了一声他的名字。Zach舔吻到他的左胸，然后抬起头认真地看着他。Chris恍惚地对上他的眼神。他的呼吸紊乱，铺在大腿上叠好的衣服也被Zach挤到地上。他们之间除了Zach的衣物没有任何多余的阻碍。

那个猫头鹰抱枕神色空洞地看着前方的电视。

“这次你会拒绝我么？”Zach此时更像是跪在他的身前，抬头向他请示。

Chris捧起他的脸，神色像是希望得到一个吻。

“我从未拒绝过你。”即使是很早以前。

 

 

#

Chris被Zach带到了床上，Zach终于把他快看到不顺眼的那套衣服剥得干干净净。接着Zach满意地发现Chris在穿着的那堆垃圾下有着非常诱人的身体，那是Chris作为恶魔的资本……然而好像并没有被妥善使用过。Zach对此很满意，他可以对这具躯体实现他之前所幻想的一切，并且让Chris的天资物有所值。

Chris被挤在床和Zach的双臂间，他极力仰着脖子试图逃避Zach急促地俯下来呼在他皮肤上的灼热的气息，却是毫无用处的行为。很快Zach也处理完自己身上碍事的衣物，让他们大面积的皮肤互相磨蹭着，Zach俯下身，捉住他的下巴给了他一个深吻，吃掉了他那些紊乱的喘息。

Chris看过的大多数色情片都不像现在这样，即使是劣质制作的影片也不会有这样的特写。他被亲吻着，瞪大着眼睛可以看见Zach纤长的深色睫毛，而且Zach的鼻子老是在挤压他。Zach闭着眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔他唇上的细纹，然后品尝完了后忽然用手用力地捏住了他的下巴。Chris为此呛了一下，眼睛瞪得更大了，被逼迫着张开了嘴。

接着Zach的舌头滑进了他的嘴里，开始带着强烈性暗示地搅动。除了那些啧啧的水声，他一点也不想承认那些娘兮兮地哼声是他发出来的。Zach的手在他身上乱摸，偶尔会被他手心的刺青烫到。Chris在这些抚摸下无所适从，他只好一只手抚上Zach的后颈然后收紧些，他又想起人类享受接吻时是闭着眼睛的。

他闭上了眼，直到他们分开了这个有些长的亲吻。Chris缓缓睁开眼看着他，舔了舔被吻肿的红唇。他发现Zach用一种痴迷的眼神看着他，不过那副神情很快消失了。Zach低下头，攻击目标向下移。

他拍拍Chris的腰要他坐起来，Chris照做了。接着Zach强硬地分开了他的双腿，伏在他的腿间，开始舔弄大腿上细腻的皮肤，像是品尝般留下一道道水痕。Chris在他重重咬上去的时候忍不住拿手揪住他的头发，向外推搡着。Chris咬住嘴唇却还是泄露了一丝尖叫。

“口活我们留到下次。”Zach说。

“什么？！”Chris不可置信地惊叹。

Zach恶意地亲了一下Chris怒张的勃起，故意地发出了声响。接着他抬起头深深看了满面潮红又有些愠怒的Chris一眼，然后又快速地压到他身上。他就着极不方便的姿势从床头柜里摸出避孕套和润滑剂，压迫的力度让Chris差点呛住。

然后他毫不留情地沾着润滑剂将手指一根根塞进了对方的后穴里，Chris紧紧抱住他，那里被扩张的感觉以及粘腻地质感都让他害羞得不行。到了Zach觉得他已经准备好的时候，他一把摁住Chris的肩膀压在床头，而Chris头撇向一边喘息着，眼睛里蓝盈盈的，一副诱人的姿态。

Zach趁着这个时候拆开了避孕套带上。然后边和他接吻，抬起了他的屁股将阴茎慢慢送了进去。Chris的呻吟被吃进了Zach的嘴里，指节在对方光裸的背上收紧，坚硬的指甲擦破了皮肤划出一道道血迹。Chris喜欢Zach身上的味道和血的混合，他深深地嗅着。

接着Chris觉得有些失控了，Zach将他的双腿放到他的肩上，开始用力地冲刺。Chris十分感激床上柔软的羽枕帮他缓冲对方的力量，他随着这节奏开始克制地呻吟起来。Zach每次都向他体内深处进一步地进攻，让他爽快到颤抖。

“说些什么。”Zach沙哑地声音从他上方传来，Chris搂过对方的脖子眼眶发红地望着他。他不确定有什么台词可以现在说，他脑子都胡成一片了。

“Chris……”Zach压低了声音，口吻变得命令和专制。Chris眨眨眼，想不出什么新鲜的说辞来，但是他本能地想要讨好Zach。他吸了吸鼻子，弱弱地开口：“……用力点？”这是他从色情片里学来的。

Zach满意地亲吻了一下他的脚踝，更加卖力起来。

他们知道第二天早上一定会很尴尬。但是Zach无法抵挡身下的恶魔的诱惑，他的那些细微动作让人发狂……而且在他们同时高潮的时候，，如果Zach不是紧紧贴着Chris闭上眼用力地喘息的话，他能察觉Chris的眼睛变成了猩红的颜色。Chris半眯着，情欲的色彩溢出他的眼眸。

Chris露出了餍足的笑容，Zach又吻上了他。

 

 

 

 

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉写完了！就不占第10章的位置了wwwwwww


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一场对话。

CH10  
  
#Une conversation entre duex hommes  
  
  
清晨，Zach被一阵用力过猛的敲门声吵醒了，他深呼了一口气，努力抑制住自己的起床气。当他想要一个鲤鱼打挺般起床的时候，他遇到了一个麻烦。Zach扭头看向他的麻烦。  
这个麻烦在沉睡中发出了一声香甜的哼哼，翻过身钻进Zach的怀里，金色的脑袋还蹭了蹭Zach光裸的胸膛。Zach花了好几秒接受了他和Chris发生了性关系——就在昨晚，的事实。不仅如此，他们还分享了同一根事后烟。昨晚Chris见他悠哉地抽着香烟，吞吐着烟雾，就顺着依偎在他怀里的姿势顺了好几口，有时候动作太急促还亲到了Zach的手指。Zach觉得他是故意这样的，他在黑暗中笑了笑。  
“你不困嘛？”Zach轻声问他，生怕打破了彼此气氛中的安谧。  
“……如果你希望我睡觉的话。”  
“睡觉吧。”Zach将烟头掐灭，陷入了一片温暖的黑暗。在暗处中，Chris突然睁开眼睛。他说话，声音带着软软的鼻音：“Zach……我有事情要和你说。”  
Zach在被子底下搂住他的腰，嘘声到：“……明天再说，现在抱住我，睡觉。”  
  
Zach回过神来，发现自己的手指在不自觉地梳理着对方的金发。Chris的脑袋枕在他的胸口，另一只手还揪着一些他的胸毛。这见鬼的太亲密了。  
Zach的舌头上下舔了舔湿润嘴唇，然后轻声地开口：“Chris，醒醒，醒醒……”他的眉头皱了皱，然后轻轻地推了推他。Chris发出了几声没睡醒的哼哼，一个翻身倒回了枕头上，咂了咂嘴，似乎做着美梦。他的皮肤有着红润的光泽，看上去就像是个健康的成年人类。  
Zach呼了一口气，略有些苦恼地挠了挠自己头发，然后他快速地套好衣服跑去客厅解决掉那不肯停歇的敲门声。虽然很少会有人光顾他的住处，但也有些客户喜欢非常传统地不合时宜地上门来预约咨询。Zach心里盘算着是不是该给自己的工作网站上的营业时间修正到下午两点开业。  
他走到门口，没有拔掉门销，因为如果对方是推销员的话他就可以避免尴尬地和他面对面了。他从门缝里探出视线，察觉到对方是一个预料之外的拜访者。  
“Quinto先生。”门外的人喑哑地开口，那声音听起来与夜色深巷中可怜的醉鬼一样。接着他从那一阕门缝里望进来，目光在眼镜下凝重而寒冷，棕色的短发里夹杂着些许白发，那使他显得十分苍老。  
“我没想过你会来。”Zach皱着眉头，他没有意识到自己的声音也压低了。  
“找到你可不容易，先生。我翻了很久的电话本才找到这个住址。”  
“也许你该试着和大家一样用一下互联网，或者登陆我的网站。”  
“我不是很喜欢你们这种新式的做派，……对我来说有点偏离初衷了，当然了，这种新的科技的确有利于我的生意。先不说这些，你我都知道我们的对话的不是这个。不如这样，Quinto先生。你知道我为什么而来，”门外的男人牵动了一下面部肌肉，展露出一个冷淡的笑容。  
他接着说：“你为什么不客气地请我进来喝杯茶，好好地坐下来谈谈你和你的朋友的那回事呢？”  
Zach眯着眼睛打量对方，神色稍显凶狠。他将门关上了，拧着把手思考了好一会儿。他知道外面的访客是谁，他调查了他很久。但他尚未准备与这位炼金术师正面交锋。他知道他的目标。他的目标，Chris还在卧室里，不过Chris现在的状态对于对方而言价值应该并不大，所以Zach猜测可能眼前这位不速之客不会太过于有侵略性。而且无论如何，他会保护好Chris的。  
他拉开门栓打开了门。  
“欢迎。”Zach勉强地装出一个友善的笑容。  
“你暗中调查了我那么久你应该知道我的名字了。”对方抚了抚镜框，口吻相当的讥讽。他打量了一番Zach家的门廊，视线不断窥视着起居室和书房，而卧室的门紧紧地闭着。Zach想起他选择这些简易的装潢就是为了防御这些侦测能力了不得的不速之客们。  
“当然了，Waits先生。”Zach回应他。  
他们坐上沙发，Zach尽了地主之谊为他准备了茶水，接着他们坐下，开始话不投机地谈论起事情。有关于他们方法论的不同，Zach在纽约的这些年对他生意上的防碍，以及近期的与Chris相关的事件。他们平淡的一言一句中暗藏着十足的火药味。  
Zach心底对这位访客怀有很大的敌意，因为昨夜他和Chris曾在这沙发上亲密无间。而这位算得上是Chris的敌人。敌人侵入了他的私人领地，他不自觉地像猫一样提心吊胆。这种敌意被他小心地掖藏在心里，虽然他对自己东西的总是有奇怪占有欲。但当下的情境需要拿出他最好的教养。  
他受过良好教养，崇尚的是无比的智慧。他礼貌，迷人，他是不会把事态弄复杂的。即使眼前的人可能曾迫害过许多的超自然生物，做行业里黑市的买卖，甚至曾经目标对准过Chris。

不过也是因为对他的调查，才令自己遇见了Chris。  
蓦然收回心神，Zach在内心敲响警钟，他好像对Chris太过于上心了。  
Waits先生露出一流落街头的醉鬼才会有的寒冷的笑容，他说：“Quinto先生，可能我们的道德标准不一样。”  
“我很确信。”  
“不过我今天不是来算恩怨的，也不会伤害任何人。”  
Zach冷笑点头，而他没有意想到接下来Waits先生要说的话。  
“我以前认识Mariana——我知道她已经死了，怎么死的。”他粗糙的嗓音更加低沉，就像是魔鬼在轻声说话，“世界很小，先生。你是她唯一的学生。”  
Zach在听到那个名字时就变了神情，Mariana就是那位在匹兹堡的……导师，那个吉普赛女人。然而，实际上他并不是很想回忆那段时光，因为接近他们关系结束的那段日子并不美好。  
“我当初追捕这个恶魔，的确是为了取一些材料。不过后来我发现他非常的富有人性。很有趣。”他喝了口茶：“Quinto先生你应该也能观察出他的与众不同。我对于他十分地好奇，就先暗中观察他。他像个小孩子一样，所以偶尔大家也说小孩儿像是个恶魔。”  
“你说得有道理。”Zach挑眉，耐心地听他讲下去。  
“他很爱喝酒……我也不明白，因为酒对他来说并没有意义。不过在一天夜里，我发现他在一个酒吧里被酒杯割伤了，他流了很多血——我才偶然发现他的肉体并非是超自然的。接着我做了很多关于这方面的调查，又发现其实他是可以喝醉的……本来可以得出很多结论——不过你抢走了我的观察对象。”Zach发现他没有用“猎物”这个词，他的防御心理稍稍卸下些了。  
“是的，然后你去威胁我的朋友。”Zach干巴巴地回应。  
“我有些着急了。”他沙哑地笑了笑，像是石磨在转动。“我得找到你，告诉你一些我的研究成果。”  
他又喝了些茶，试图润润嗓子。然而他的声音仍然像是砂砾一般喑哑，他看向脸上带着些许好奇的Zach继续说：“我也不是那么坏的，世界很小，Quinto先生你还很年轻，换做是我，我会把你想得好一点。”  
“所以你的重点是什么呢？Waits先生，您铺垫了这么多。”  
“真没耐性……好吧，我知道你的谈话时间也是能出售个好价格的。我是说，”他顿了顿，花了些时间找到合适的口吻，“你的朋友，我不管你怎么称呼他的。他可能快死了。” 

  


  


-tbc-

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢阿噗帮我校对，没错！我就是这么讨厌的quq


	11. Chapter 11

CH11  


  


  


  


  
#在那做梦的人的梦中，被梦见的人醒了。*1

  


他从来都没有相信过这些东西，他很多天前还在翻读那几页吉普赛女人给他看的小说，觉得那个侦探似的魔法师只是个风趣的娱乐角色。

像他这样刚失去亲人的小孩接触这些无比复杂的思潮，本来就是为了躲避生活中的那些沉痛的悲伤。  
Paul McCartney在年幼时失去了母亲，因而他不停地祷告，希望上帝能够归还他的母亲……

Zach不相信上帝。他在念书时也看完了Beatles的传记，他知道Paul后来也不相信上帝了。  
他觉得自己浑浑噩噩，在一片柔和温暖的黑色中。  
他都做了些什么？在他模糊的意识里，他只记得那双猩红的眼睛。  
“你相信有地狱吗？Mariana？”他的脑海里浮现那个吉普赛女人。那个女人倚在沙发上，突然就咯咯地笑了起来，她像是又喝醉了，抽了抽鼻子，开始不断地念叨一些含糊不清的话语，她又是笑又是哭。就像是  
“所以这一切都是真的吗？”Zach安详地躺着，像是在他温暖的棺椁里。他轻声地问自己：“我召唤出了恶魔。”  
他置身于一片狭小，柔软，温和的黑暗空间。他仿佛被人拥抱着。  
  
#  
下午四点时，警官发现工厂里倒在一堆奇怪图形上的小孩，然后联系上了Zach的母亲。  
“Zach可能是累得睡着了，谢谢你警官。”Quinto夫人得体地向警察道谢，她本想将Zach抱回去，却发现这些漫长的伤心岁月，他的儿子也有所成长。她没法一个人抱动他了。  
“没关系，女士。”面对Quinto夫人这样得体且美丽的女人，警察羞赧地笑了笑：“这个工厂虽然废弃不用了，不过也没有什么太大的危险，我是说我们会经常巡逻这些地方。不过让孩子一个人来这样的地方是不太合适的。”他看了看地上的图形和一些类似血迹的东西，神色有些尴尬：“我希望您的孩子没有伤害任何动物……”  
Quinto夫人的脸羞红了，她咬着牙说：“不会的，不会的……”  
“我也希望您的孩子和那个叫Mariana的疯女人没什么来往……您知道的，邻居们都说那个女人曾经教养很好，后来因为信邪教把自己弄疯了。”  
“啊……那是另一个街区的事情，我并不是很熟悉。”Quinto夫人搀扶住自己的儿子，吃力地想离开这块不安详的地方，以及避开这位警官和她谈论的这些话题。她不想八卦，也不想把任何麻烦惹到Zach或者自己的身上。  
“噢，夫人！让我来帮您。”警察知趣地搀上Zach的胳膊，对着Quinto夫人礼貌地笑了笑。他们离开了这个荒芜的工厂。  
躲在暗处的影子好奇地看着人类的一切行为。他已经在他们警察找到Zach前仔仔细细地打量了一番那个小孩，后来又在人类的交谈中得出了小孩的名字。  
“Chack，Slack，Zache，。”他皱着眉，动用着僵硬的舌头试着发出不熟悉的音节，“……Zach。”  
他至少知道那个拉他进入这个世界的小孩的名字了，他倒是没有那个好奇心想知道为何这个小孩有这般的能力。他倒是挺好奇此时此刻这具肉体的，他指的是他自己，赤身裸体，和人类一样。  
他好奇地打量自己的四肢，觉得新鲜而有趣。然而他忽然被大脑里一些思绪分神了一小会儿，他感知到了那个小孩此时此刻的状态。那个小孩此刻十分的……安详。他眨眨眼晃过神来，判定到可能他们有一部分是连在一起的。他继续好奇地审视自己，握紧了拳头，可爱圆润的人类指甲掐进了手心，他第一次感受到疼痛。  
  
而Zach在家里的床上被熟悉的木料气味笼罩着，没有噩梦追逐他。  
  
#  
“他一直睡不醒。”Quinto夫人担心地和医生说。尽管她的家庭医生解释Zach可能是受到了惊吓而昏厥或者不幸地患上了嗜睡症。

医生为他接上了一些静脉注射的葡萄糖来维持他的状态，又开了一些其他的药品。  
到了第三天，Quinto夫人对儿子的担心造成了她严重的失眠。她刻意避免去想那天工厂里地板上的图形，血迹，以及一些香料一样的东西。即使她并非虔诚的信徒，她也很难相信那些……神秘主义，异教仪式的荒诞说法。

儿子安详地睡在床上，呼吸均匀。葡萄糖溶液每秒落下两滴。  
葬礼后她由于过度的悲恸……也疏忽了对儿子的管教，实际上她看见儿子沉迷于书本中，也颇感安慰。她知道该如何避开现实的悲痛，没有比躲进一个与自己无关的故事里更好的方法了，然而她不能和他一样，她要撑起这个家。于是她的理解变成了对他的放纵。而书本的世界里是真理和谬误的见证*2。

 

“他很奇怪，”家庭医生把眼镜拿下来用衬衫一角粗糙的布料擦了擦，脸上露出一副困惑的表情：“已经是第五天了，他还没有醒来。”

Quinto夫人睁着充满血丝的眼睛无助地看着她平时加以信赖的家庭医生，这几天她没有去工作，而是在家里照顾她的儿子。这让她的精神紧紧绷着，连最基本的休息也无法得到。她期盼着医生告诉他一切都会好起来的。

无声无息了几秒，医生决定开口：“我觉得我们需要把Zach转进医院里。”

而在此之前，他们的计划被意外拜访的人打破了。

“Mariana。”

访客无精打采地报出了自己的名字。

Quinto夫人打量着她，她的着装虽然简朴可是掩盖不了气质的死气沉沉，而且她的身上散着淡淡的大麻的酸臭味。一个嬉皮士。Quinto夫人心里厌恶地想。她真想闭眼叹一口气，她已经快累到精神衰弱，而周围的事物像是被猫咪缠上的毛球一般变得越来越混乱。她还要处理些奇怪的访客吗？

“我是你儿子的朋友。”

Mariana落下一句话，毫不客气地绕开挡在门前的女主人，进入屋子。Quinto夫人加紧跟上了她，为她指明Zach的房间是哪个。她的神色苍白，感到无尽的疲惫。

然后名为Mariana的Zach的异性朋友站到了Zach的床头前。

“夫人。”Mariana的女中音相当的悦耳，至少这一点还是不能否认的。Quinto夫人疲倦地抬起眼看向她。

“您的儿子需要驱魔。”

  


*1：《环形废墟》里的一句话。

*2：其实是翁贝托·艾科说的“图书馆是见证真理和谬误的地方。”

  


  


  


-tbc-


End file.
